Neal Purvis and Robert Wade
Neal Purvis (born 9 September 1961) and Robert Wade (born 1962) are English screenwriters, who have co-written the five James Bond films from The World Is Not Enough to Skyfall, as well as other films. The two have been called "one of Britain's most successful screenwriting partnerships". Purvis and Wade were hired to provide re-writes for the Spectre script.6/27/14 — SlashFilm.com — ‘Bond 24′ Brings Back ‘Skyfall’ Scribes Neal Purvis and Robert Wade Early Lives Purvis' father was a photographer, and as a teenager, Purvis was in a film club that focused on 1940's cinema. Wade was born in Penarth and lived there until he was 11. His mother was an artist, and from an early age he wanted to be a writer and began making home-made films as a teenager. They met each other while they were going to school at the University of Kent, when they were assigned as room-mates. They began playing in a band together, which they continued to do for at least 20 years. Purvis left Kent and completed a BA in Film and Photo Arts. Wade graduated from Kent and moved to London where he was later joined by Purvis. They spent six years writing scripts together as well as ghost writing for music videos. Career Barbara Broccoli, producer of the James Bond films, hired Wade and Purvis to write the script for The World Is Not Enough after seeing their film Plunkett & Macleane, and liked that it was "dark, witty, sexy and inventive". Purvis described their approach when they joined the Bond franchise as to "come in with ideas, things we've found in science magazines, on the internet, interesting weapons and what's happening in technology. Then we find a journey for Bond to go through." Pomerance is citing a quote recorded by Yarborough in 2000 work.In their Bond collaborations, Wade generally does "all the verbiage at the beginning of the script." They later published a novelisation of their screenplay in collaboration with Raymond Benson. Three years later, Purvis and Wade wrote the screenplay for Die Another Day, envisioned in tone of You Only Live Twice. After the success of the film, they produced a screenplay for a Bond spin-off featuring the Die Another Day character Jinx, but production was cancelled by MGM due to budget concerns and "creative differences". In 2006, Barbara Broccoli and Michael G. Wilson opted to reboot the Bond film series with the release of Casino Royale. Purvis and Wade returned to draft a screenplay, though Paul Haggis was hired to rewrite the third act. For the followup film, Quantum of Solace, Wade and Purvis completed their draft of the script by April 2007, and Paul Haggis began his rewrite the next month. On their script for Skyfall, they were joined by screenwriter John Logan. In 2012, it was announced that "after a tremendous run" with the Bond franchise, Wade and Purvis would not be involved in the future Bond films, which would be solely written by Logan. However in June 2014 they were brought back to the Bond franchise to provide re-writes to Spectre to "punch up" the comedy and banter between Bond, Moneypenny, and M. References External Links Category:Screenwriters Category:Real people